Counter Moves
by Nautica7mk
Summary: Conversations knows no bounds. Lois and Clark play a little game of chess.


**Title**: Counter Moves  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rated**: G  
**Disclaimer**: I own Nothing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: Conversations knows no bounds  
**Author's Notes**: Another one of my senseless one-shots I did at 6:30 in the morning. LOL! Enjoy. I firmly enjoy writing Lois headstrong.

Horse takes Bishop. King castles Rook. Queen takes pawn.

"Checkmate!" Lois blurted out proudly.

Four-out-of-five wins, Clark had this exasperated look of disbelief and shame. He and Lois had decided to play a little game of chess that ended up occupying their entire night. Even the morning light was piercing its way through the already brightening sky.

Lois, of course, had been winning… and he wasn't even letting her.

"I had no idea you were such an aficionado"

Putting the pieces back on the board, Lois looks at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Chess is the oldest game in the world," she revealed in fact.

"And you know this how?"

"I googled it"

Clark shook his head with an amused smile as Lois paused to add something to her answer.

"My father is – for lack of a better – a student of war." She points to the board. "When you look at these six different chess pieces, they represent a cross section of medieval life with its many ceremonies, grandeur and wars."

"You know your history," Clark responded, impressed by her knowledge.

Lois shook her head absentmindedly and corrected him.

"I know my game," she says without a hint of arrogance, yet it still held that tinge of playfulness that always seems to flourish around her.

Clark reached down and held a chess piece in his hand, surveying it like some archaeologist. "Care to explain further?" he asked with genuine curiosity. Besides, it seemed a lot more interesting when Lois was the one explaining.

She took the piece Clark held in his hand and placed it back in its appropriate place on the chess board. "No one really knows for sure where the game first originated from. China, India, Persia, and when the Spaniards learned how to play, they spread it all throughout Europe," she explained further as Clark just sat in rapt attention.

"So it just migrated here?"

"What doesn't?" she countered. "Technology nowadays is moving faster than the speed of light. Create something new, slap it with a copyright law, post it on E-Bay, and suddenly you've got it selling in all corners of the globe."

"It isn't always that easy, Lois"

"And we weren't always so daring, Smallville"

Clark shows her a lopsided grin, indicative that even though she was right, he wouldn't give in. Lois on the other hand relishes their conversations.

"Have you always been so smart?" he teased lightheartedly.

"Only when I don't feel like acting dumb," she grinned.

"Oh, so there is some intelligence hidden in there somewhere," he says, faking his surprise. It was nearing six in the morning and he hadn't wanted their little talkfest to end. To be honest, he finds them quite an enjoyable change considering most discussions he has with people required a lot of emotional energy.

Lois took a second to look out the window.

"Oh my God, we've been playing chess all night"

"Don't forget talking," added Clark. "There was a lot of talking." He didn't feel at all tired.

She chuckles. "I don't recall you complaining"

"You said it not me," he replied giving as good as he gets. He eyed the chess board encouragingly. "Rematch?"

"Can your ego handle another loss?" she smirked.

"I bet if you teach me all your moves, I can win"

She smiled. "I could… but I won't." She sat back down comfortably and the two went ahead for another game of chess.

The pieces on the board represent a way of life that is no more, and the real life dramas that occurred in medieval times are now only a game. At least for most, it is. But for some, they remain the same, only imagined with a different point-of-view.

**The End**

Author's Notes: Don't know where the hell this came from. I was thinking of a plot, and I couldn't think of one. Then I thought about bringing a chess board to the office and this is what came out. LOL! Be nice and review.


End file.
